The present invention deals with wheel-chairs for disabled people, and in particular with a wheel-chair for disabled people adapted to be reduced and obtained by assembling single parts, some of them being modular, without requiring heat welding.
The subject dealing with wheel-chairs for disabled people is well known to skilled people in the field and is particularly taken care of by people interested in purchasing the item. Manufacturers have marketed several types of wheel-chairs, having different performances, to satisfy the complex needs of disabled people that have to use them.
For all kinds of solutions two aspects are of paramount importance: cost and performances.
It is obvious that all wheel-chairs must have a seat, a back and wheels. There could be upon request: handles to push and drive the wheel-chair by the person assisting the disabled; side boards with or without armrest; foot-resting boards; etc.